


Always By Your Side

by Lynx42



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Past, Deaths, First Kiss, Forced Bonding, Friendship, M/M, Obsession, Past, Protective Ash Lynx, Spirit Animals, beasts - Freeform, date, i hate them so i don't want them in this story, i have my own orginal characters, mafia, no dino or arthur, not even fox, powers, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx42/pseuds/Lynx42
Summary: Their meeting was was the start was something. Eiji was a photographer that moved to New York. He never expected to meet a man so beautiful that took his breath away. He ends up helping that man and didn't realize that somehow they were connected and Eiji's whole world is turned upside down.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Always By Your Side

Eiji didn’t think that moving to New York meant that he would end up getting tangled with the mafia and one beautiful man in particular.

It happened on an ordinary day, and Eiji had been in New York for a week now. He was a photographer, and a big company had invited him to a party that was happening tonight. He would get paid to take photos of important people that would attend the party.

Eiji usually ignored these events, but right now, he needed the money.

That evening at the party, Eiji dressed up a little bit and even wore fake glasses since he didn’t want to stand out since his English wasn’t that good. It would be a problem if somebody came and talked to him.

As he took photos with his camera, he noticed one man in particular: blond hair and jade eyes. Eiji couldn’t help but stare at the man. He was beautiful that it was hard for Eiji to take his eyes off him. The man wasn’t alone; he was with a taller guy with a hairstyle of a mohawk.

“ _Is he Chinese?”_ Eiji wondered as he looked at the other man.

Eiji then saw the blond guy leave his friend’s side and go talk to some people. Eiji took some photos of the beautiful man. Most of the pictures he took were of that blond man.

_“I need to take photos of other people too.”_

Eiji walked around, taking photos of the people. Eiji even took a picture of the guy with the mohawk hair.

Eiji was getting a bit tired and wanted a break, so he asked one of the workers if there was anywhere he could get fresh air. The worker pointed Eiji to the rooftop, saying how nobody goes there, and it’s the place to relax.

The Japanese made his way to the rooftop with his camera over his head. The air felt nice, and it was better than being in that party filled with so many people.

Eiji went close to the wires in the rooftop that blocks the way. Eiji was surprised when he spotted the familiar blond hair and jade eyes and his Chinese friend.

It looked like they were talking about something. For instance, Eiji saw ears on top of the blond’s head. Eiji rubbed his eyes and saw the ears were gone.

“Maybe I’m getting tired of all the work.”

Eiji then saw something across from him a man in black. He couldn’t see the face of the figure, but he had a weapon that looked like a gun.

“ _GUN!”_ Eiji was shocked when he realized what the hooded figure had, and the gun was pointing at the beautiful man.

Eiji had to warn him, or something terrible would happen to him.

“Hey, jade-eye, look, there’s a gun pointed at you from the building above you!!” Eiji said it so quickly, and the beautiful man was able to react. It was the blond’s friend who climbed the building and took care of the hooded figure. Eiji was surprised by what he saw.

The blond turned his eyes to look at Eiji. The Japanese were surprised, but to Eiji, it looked like the blond could see him close even though he was far away. There was a bit of fear in Eiji’s face.

Eiji felt that he had to get out of here. As he headed down, he bumped into the manager of the party, who told him that the event is cancelled.

“Why?” Eiji asked the older man.

“Something horrible happened.”

Eiji didn’t ask for details since he didn’t want to get involved.

The young man decided to leave straight away since he was tired.

As he was walking home, he didn’t know why but he at this odd feeling that somebody was following him.

When Eiji turned around to check, there was nobody there. It’s not that Eiji was crazy but that the person watching over Eiji was high up floating, unable for Eiji to see.

Eiji managed to get home to his small apartment, and the first thing he did when he entered his home was jump on his bed.

He was tired but not too sleepy to look at the photos that he took.

“He is lovely.” Eiji appreciates the beautiful face of the man with blond hair and jade eyes. “I wonder who he is.”

“ _Well, too bad, I won’t ever see him again.”_

_______________________

The following day Eiji went to central park to take some photos. He also needed to get used to where everything was, so he explored New York a bit. As he walked around the park, he stopped when he saw that blond hair and jade eyes,

He was sitting on the bench on his own, and he was doing nothing at all. Eiji’s hands moved, and he targeted the man in his camera and then pressed the button. Eiji was surprised when he saw the photo because the man was staring at him.

Eiji slowly took the camera away from him, and indeed the man was staring at him. The Japanese didn’t know what to say or do. He felt shy and embarrassed about being caught red-handed.

“You.” The man called out, but Eiji’s legs moved and started to make a run for it.

“Ash, there you are.” His best friend had found him. “Something the matter?”

“Shorter, I need you to do me a little favour?” He asked.

“I need to help me find information on somebody.”

“Who?”

“You remember that boy that helped me yesterday evening.”

“Oh, the one who shouted jade-eyes at you.” Shorter laughed as he recalled how that person called out to Ash. “I do wonder why he called you that I mean there are other ways to address a stranger.”

“Anyway, just get me some information.” Ash got up from his seat.

“Are you heading back?”

“Yes. I have work to deal, and I need to make sure nobody is causing trouble as should you.”

“I got it, Ash.”

Ash arrived at his base. His men were there waiting for him. They were waiting for him to give them orders as he always does.

“Check to see if the Nox has caused any troubles.”

“Yes, Boss!”

Ash went into his office. He went on the computer and started typing away. Ash was looking at some information on the net. That’s when he came across a new article. It had a familiar face on the picture.

“Eiji Okumura, a new renown photographer from Japan.” He read it out loud.

There was little on Eiji on the net.

“I thought he was a teenager. That face can give people the wrong idea.”

He continues to finish his work, but his mind was always thinking back at the Japanese. The way the young man shouted at him to get his attention.

“Why was he in the roof in the first place?”

Ash then recalls that the young man was in the partying, and he was taking pictures of all the people there. Ash only remembered because he stood out compared to the rest of the people.

Ash saw his phone ring and quickly picked it up when he saw who it was.

“Shorter, did you find out what I asked you?”

“Yes, I did. But you never pick up my calls that fast.”

“Just answer me.”

“Okay, so Eiji Okumura is a new photographer famous in Japan who came to New York to continue his work. There was a rumour that he caused some kind of incident in Japan. There wasn’t any information on that since it was concealed. He’s twenty-five right now, so he’s not a brat.”

“He’s older then I am.”

Ash recalled the events that happened again. A cute face like a rabbit that had no idea what was going on. Ash felt some kind of attraction, though when his eyes met the boy’s brown eyes.

Back Where Eiji was, he was surprised when he came across a photo that he had taken. He didn’t remember taking it, so he thought it might be an accident. Eiji was confused because he saw a tiger’s tail coming from behind the blond and was his eyes glowing golden. Eiji rubbed his eyes, thinking he was dreaming, but no the photo was still the same.

“What’s going on here?”

There was a sudden knock on his door that made Eiji jump from surprise.

The Japanese slowly made his way to the door, thinking it was probably the landlady who gives him some food from time to time.

He opened the door but was shocked when he saw the familiar blond hair and jade eyes. Right now, though, the man in question looked like a beast because Eiji was sure his eyes were golden.

Eiji felt afraid that he quickly slammed the door shut. He wasn’t thinking and did that.

“You know that wasn’t very nice of you.” Eiji was shocked when he heard his voice from inside the apartment.

“ _How?”_

Eiji was surprised and confused by what was happening. The man was sitting on his chair like it was nothing with a smile on his face.

“My spirit soul.” Ash suddenly was in front of Eiji that the Japanese were surprised by the fast movement that he couldn’t even see.

“What do you mean by that?”

Eiji felt strange suddenly, and he backed against the wall, and that’s when his body started to feel weird. He was feeling hot like his body was burning. He was alright a moment ago, so he didn’t understand what was happening now.

“I’m a tiger beast, and you are my spirit soul, and we are connected.”

Eiji couldn’t understand a thing that this man was saying, but his eyes were giving way, and before he knew it, his eyes slowly closed. Eiji fainted, and before he could fall, the blond man had caught him in his arms.

“Did you know I was furious when I found out my spirit soul was living in such a dump.”

Ash carried Eiji in his arms toward the car that was parked outside. He placed the young man in the passager’s seat. He even put the seat belt on for the Japanese.

While Ash was driving, he would glance to the passenger's seat to look at his spirit soul.

The car pulled up to a large mansion. Ash went to the passenger’s side and opened the door and then undid the seat belt and then lifted the young man in his arms, who was still asleep. Ash noticed that Eiji looked uncomfortable. He knew that it would take a lot on the human body when they are connected.

When Ash entered the mansion, there were looks from servants and maids. They wondered who the one in Ash’s arm was but didn’t say anything.

“I’m going to be in my room. I don’t want anybody to disturb me.” His last words were a warning to everybody. “Even if my men come, don’t let them in.”

“Yes, Master!”

Ash went up the stairs and went to the room at the end of the hall. He gently placed the young man on the bed.

“ _Who would have thought I would finding you this way?”_

When this young man had called out to him to save him, he felt it that connection. Ash wanted to go find him right away, but he had to take care of other business with the hooded figure that Shorter had caught.

Ash went to look for the young man and found that the party had ended, and the Japanese were nowhere to be seen. He could still smell his scent, but that didn’t mean finding him out be that easy. He had asked Shorter to look for some info as he did his own research.

They ended up meeting again by chance at the central park, but the young man ran away from him. Ash wanted to go after him, but that’s when Shorter appeared.

Ash managed to find out where he lived, and it wasn’t the right place to live in New York. It was a dangerous part of the city, so he was worried.

Ash didn’t want his spirit soul to be infected by insects in New York that are crawling around. He wanted Eiji to be pure as he is and didn’t want anybody to touch him.

Ash touched Eiji’s forehead, and it was burning up. He was told that this kind of thing would happen when the beast and their spirit soul meet.

“I should call a doctor.” Ash thought that but there somebody else better for this kind of job.

Ash left the room and took out his phone, and dialled the number that he wanted help from. The call picked up.

“It’s me,” Ash said.


End file.
